Now and then Forever
by Sheryllovie98
Summary: Everything changes after Edward came back to Forks. Alice and Jasper were never together in the first place, which made her more interested than ever to get to know him. Slowly,thing began to change between them.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

"**Bella, what were you thinking? The werewolves are dangerous, please listen to me and stay away from them." Edward scolds me like I was a three year child.**

**I couldn't stand him anymore. The so called werewolves are all my friends . They are my family and friends. Sam , Emily , Paul , Leah , Jacob , Embry , Jared and Quil.." Don't talk about them like this. You know nothing about them. "I said , pissed . I was so angry who was he to judge who they were and that I shouldn't hang out with them.**

"**Bella, come on please be reasonable."He said. Reasonable? Did he just told me to be reasonable? What does he even being reasonable? **

"**Did you just tell me to be reasonable? What do you know about being reasonable ? You know nothing and you want to come and lecture me? You have no rights to tell who I should or should not hang out with. "I said, my blood boiling. **

"**Your rights ended when you left me in the goddamn to die. You knew that Victoria was still out there, waiting to sink her claws into me and you just left me there. Do you know how scared I was all alone in the forest . Did you know that? Oh, of course you did not know because you just left me thinking that I would be save away from you. Yes, save away from you which might have been the best place for Victoria to kill me without an audience."I said.**

**He wanted to say something but I stopped him. "I was so scared that I collapse in the middle of the forest. I could have been eaten by animals or even better, Victoria. Sam was the one who found me and carried me out of the forest and had to put me in Charlie's arms . I was in a mess. After you left I was like a zombie, I couldn't eat , sleep or even talk properly . Charlie was the one who had to feed me to make me eat. At night, he camps on the sofa so that every night he could wake me up from the nightmares."Tears were running down my cheeks, as I recalled the awful memories.**

"**The so called dangerous werewolves were the ones who actually protected me and Charlie from Victoria. They patrol every night and day sometimes going on for days without sleep just to chase Victoria away. You were supposed to be the one who protected me from all this like you said, but where you? I was in danger and you were not here and you tell me that you love me and I was being unreasonable for my actions. There were so many moments that Charlie and I could have died. " I sobbed .**

"**Bella, I'm so sorry. I did not know that how much harm I did to both you and Charlie. I was not thinking clearly when I left.. I thought that if I left you wouldn't be in anymore danger." Edward apologized . But it was too late.**

"**Sorry, it's too late…."I said, as I turned to call…..**

**TO BE CONTINUED…HEHE:) RE****VIEWS PLEASEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

I told Edward what I had wanted to say and turned to call Jacob. I needed to get away from Edward even if it was just for a few hours. I thought it would be best if I went down to La Push to go hang out with the guys, Leah and Emily. It rang a few times and then someone picked up. It was Angela. Jacob had imprinted on Angela three months ago and now they are so in love. I was glad that Jacob was with Angela, they were so perfect for each other.

"Bella, Jacob's talking to Sam. What's the matter?" She asked, concerned. I think Angela still did not know that the Cullen's were back in town.

"It's Edward. He's back in town at my house so I really need to get away from here. Could one of you come and fetch me? He did something to my truck and I can't drive to La Push."I said. I knew that Angela did not like him one bit after Jacob told her how he left me.

"That fucker is back? He better not hurt you or I'll get Jacob to rip him to pieces. I get one of the guys to pick you up, give me a moment."She said. I heard her shout over the phone calling Jacob. "Jake, get one of the guys to go pick Bella up. Eddie's back at her house and she can't drive down."She said. I could tell that she was pissed.

"Ok, Paul is going pick you up, so go pack a bag and we are having a girls night and away from Eddie, all right?"She suggested. A girls night and away from Edward was the greatest idea of all. I cannot imagine him watching me sleep. Before, I thought it was romantic, but now I find it extremely creepy.

"That is the best idea ever, Angela. I see you later, I need to call Charlie and tell him about it."I said and put down the phone. When I put down the phone, I noticed that Edward was still around, watching me.

"Love, don't do this. Come with me and meet the rest of the family."He said, smiling. He was trying to dazzle me and it wasn't going to work on me again.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. And stop calling love, I am not your love and I am not going anywhere with you."I said. I went up to my room and packed a bag enough clothes for a few days and I called Charlie.

"Hey Dad , I going down to La push and have a girls night with Angela so you might want to come down to have dinner."I suggested.

"Is it because of the Cullens or Edward?"He asked. News does travel fast and since he is the sheriff he should know everything happening around Forks. Charlie knows about the vampires and werewolves when Victoria hunted me and Charlie. I'm so glad that Charlie had not gotten hurt or died because of Victoria and was slowly accepting a world filled with vampires and werewolves.

"Yes, it's Edward. He came to apologize about everything but it's too late. He doesn't want to leave and meddled with my truck so I can't drive down to La Push but I called Angela and told about her about it. Paul is coming over to pick me up and I'm having a girl's night with Angela."I said, knowing that Edward could hear every word.

"Ok maybe I will go down to La Push later after work."He said. I knew he wanted to see Sue as he liked her. Maybe I could tease Charlie a little. "Yes of course Dad you want to go La Push to go see Sue right? What you interested in her?"I teased.

" Ya , go on tease your old dad about it. Ok, go down to La Push be careful, Bella. I see you later, all right? I never want to lose you again ok? So, please be careful."He said. I knew after everything about Victoria, he was afraid that he'll lose me.

"Ok, Dad. I'll be careful, you too."I said, tears filling my eyes as I knew that he loved me very deeply although he does not really show it. Then, I heard a car horn. I knew Paul was here.

"Dad, Paul's here. Gotta go, see you later."I said and I ran downstairs. Edward was waiting for me and I just walk right pass him.

"Bella you are my love. Please, I love you."He pleaded.

"I don't love you and I am not your love. Your love died in the forest you left her in so go find her there."I said and walked out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED…

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER:) SO PLEASEEEE REVIEW

Sherylllovie98


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

I opened the door to Paul's truck. I immediately sighed in relief and closed my eyes. "What's wrong, Swan? Can't handle Eddie?"Paul said. Paul was a werewolf that was one of my closest friends I had. He helped fixed me up when I was all broken up.

"Nothing I can't handle. Paul, I missed you, I should have gone down to La Push early so I wouldn't have to deal with him."I said, irritated by Edward apologizing again and again so that we could get back together.

"So what did Eddie tell you?"He asked, curiously. I did want to tell him so I just replied;"Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat?"

"I'm a werewolf so it doesn't apply to me. Come on, give me some goody."He said, laughing.

"No, you are just a big doggie all furry and cuddly."I said, teasingly. He growled and I giggled. Then, he started tickling me.

"Ok ok, Paul I'll tell you so please stop."I pleaded. If he did not stop, I would pee in his truck. I leaned against him so he started driving again. "He said that all of you were dangerous and told me stayed away from you guys and it was the first thing he said. He didn't even apologize for what he did and he expects me to forgive him. He even said he left me because he loved me. Seriously, he could have come out with something better than that."I said.

"And I told him everything all of you did for me and Charlie. Protecting us from Victoria and saved me from god knows how many times

from Victoria. He deserved to know that , he was the one who was actually suppose to protect me from all these when he pulled me in to his life. But he just left me all alone, a weak, danger magnet human to fend for herself, without all of you I would have died long ago and Charlie too. So he does not have the right to tell me who I should or should not hangout with."I said, not leaving anything out.

"I'm glad you are safe, Swan. You can do so much better than Eddie, you know."Paul said. I did not whether I could trust love anymore after being hurt so badly for just a first love. But being does not mean I should push the blame to the rest of the family. I had to go look for them even though that Edward might be there. I missed Alice, Emmett and Jasper most as Alice and Emmett were like my older sister and brother(although Alice don't seem to be)and Jasper was one of them who protected me when James was after me.

"I glad that I'm over Edward but I still have to go and see the rest of the Cullens ." I said, knowing that Paul would not like it one bit but it was my decision. The Cullen family treated me like I was a part of their family. It was Edward's fault , the rest of them shouldn't be blamed for his mistake.

"Although I don't like, this is your choice and I trust your judgment so I will respect your decision."He said. And we arrived at La Push.

As I stepped out of the truck, I was immediately hugged by Angela. "Are you ok?" She asked. I hugged her back, happy to have such good friends around me.

"I'm fine, Angela. No biggie so where's Jake?" I asked, looking around for the rest of the guys.

Paul ruffled my hair and said, "Since, the Cullens are back, we need to tighten the security around the La Push and so that Eddie wouldn't come near La Push unless he wants to be ripped into pieces."

"Good. If he dares to come near La Push, make sure you tear him into bit pieces so I can hide them."I said, smiling.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go, I want to know everything about what happened and what you did these few days."Angela said, excitedly pulling me away.

"Help please,"I looked at Paul with those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"No, you are not escaping from this."She said.

"Sorry Swan can't help you." He laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hope you like this chapter:) So PLEASE MORE REVIEWS.

Sheryllovie98


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT

"So tell me everything. What happened?"She asked, excited. If you told me that Angela would become so open and excited like this now a year ago, I would have that you were lying. It was great she became more open and she did not get pushed around anymore,

So I told her everything about how Edward appeared at my doorstep and the first thing he did was to lecture about how dangerous the werewolves were and called me stupid and foolish about hanging out with them. He even dared to meddle with my precious truck so that it would stop me from coming down to La Push to see them.

I even told how I told him off about everything he said. "Bella, I'm so proud of you. If it was the old you, you would have thrown yourself back at him, no offense."She said.

"If it was the old me, I would really have thrown myself back at him. Like a stupid, weak little human for him to manipulate. He always wanted to control everything I did, like Bella you cannot do this, Bella this is not good for you, Bella it's too dangerous , Bella you should do this or don't do that. It really piss me off, he isn't my parent. He is my boyfriend; he should be like Bella you should do this or like breaking curfew once in a while should be fine. Or be encouraging me to do things I like or help me when I make a mistake not stopping from doing anything I want."I said to Angela.

"What can you expect from a 100 year old virgin? He's like a pussy you know. All scared with no balls. I wonder if he likes guys, if he does I need to keep Jake away from him. He might try to seduce Jake. "Angela said, innocently. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You might be right; the guys are just too hot that he might turn gay."I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ok, now time to get serious. Bella you said that he wanted to get back together but are you really still thinking about getting back together with him?"She asked. I knew that she would be utterly disappointed with me if I told her that I was thinking about getting back together with him which I was not.

"Angela, I'm not getting back with him. It was over when he left me all alone knowing Victoria was still out there. If it wasn't for the guys who patrolled every day and night they wouldn't have caught Victoria and I would still be living in fear." I said.

"You deserve so much better, Bella. You have a really kind heart that forgives too easily. If I were you, I would have Jake rip him into pieces before he can even say a word. You know that Paul likes you right?"She said.

"No, he doesn't."I lied. I knew he liked me but I wasn't his imprint even if we were together, when his imprint comes along the both of us would just get hurt. It wasn't a risk I would want to take to get myself all broken up again.

"You know he does but he just doesn't say it."She said. I wanted her to stop talking about Paul so I immediately changed the topic and said," Anyway, I'm going over to the Cullens house tomorrow. I want to go talk to them." I said. I knew what her reaction would be next.

"Are you fucking crazy? Have you lost your senses? I think you did, maybe I should ask Jacob to bring to the doctor ok? We have you checked and leeched then you will be able to think clearly."She said all in one breathe.

"Calm down Angela. I'm going over to them because I want to go and talk to them and it was not their fault that Edward abandoned me. They had nothing to do with it, I cannot blame them."I said, trying to calm her down.

"But he is still there right? I'm scared that he might use this chance to sway you from your decision and you would change back to the old you again. Ok, you can go but make sure you come back to La Push safe and sound. Or else I would go over and tear down their house."She said. I hugged her and tomorrow I going to go to the Cullens house and I immediately did an inner groan as I remembered that he will be there too.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**A/N: Thank you for all your support and reviews from: the newest daughter, stowe39, Kochabilka…..**

Next Chapter Jasper is going to appear and a new character so look forward to it:) SO PLEASE WRITE MORE REVIEWS FOR ME I NEED MORE SUPPORT^^

Thank You! Sheryllovie98


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT

A/N: Thank you for those who favorite/reviewed on my story. And sorry for not updating for days, I was sick and couldn't update the story. Here's a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and review it. I love to read your review:)

As I drove down the lonely road towards the Cullens house with my truck (Jacob fixed my truck). I realized how much I had missed Alice, Emmett, Jasper even Carlisle and Esme. Alice would have seen me coming but when I reached, there was no one waiting for me at the drive.

I slowly stepped out of my truck, taking in every detail of the house as memories flashed past my mind. I opened the door and walked in when I heard Alice shouted, "Bella!" Almost immediately Alice appeared in front of me and she hugged me.

'Yes, Alice it's me. Didn't you see me coming?"I asked. Normally, she should have seen me coming hours ago. 'I missed so much, Bella. I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone with Victoria around. Please forgive me."She said, looking so sad.

"Alice, I have never blamed you or your family on this."I said. "It was all Edward's fault. Ok, where are the others?"I asked, excited to see them again even Rosalie.

"They are all waiting for you upstairs, come on and I want you to meet someone special."She said, bouncing up and down.

She led me upstairs and the entire family was waiting for us, smiling. There was someone who's face that caught my attention first. That dark blond hair, blue eyes all told me that it was really him. "No, no it can't be. I must be seeing things."I said.

"No, you are not. It's me, Matt."He said. Matt was my best friend when I still lived in Phoenix, Arizona. I almost ran to him but I controlled myself and hugged him. I stepped back and asked, "I am so happy to see you. I know that you said that you would be visiting but why are you here in this house?"

"He is my mate, Bella." Alice cut In. What? What is she saying? Jasper is her mate isn't he? "What? Jasper's your mate." I said.

"Jasper is my friend, Bella. I am not his mate, but he is close to finding his mate." She said, grinning and bouncing up and down like a little girl who took too much sugar. "Ok, my turn."Immediately, Emmett grabs me spin me around and said,"I missed you so much, belly-boo." His face filled with sorrow and regrets.

"I missed you too, Emmy-bear."I said and he put me down and hugged me softly. Then, I saw Jasper and told Emmett, "Let go first." I walked over to Jasper and gave him a hug and immediately his head that was looking down in shame looked up.

"There's no need to look down in shame, Jasper. I already have forgiven you long ago. I am prey and you were a predator, there was no way you could have avoided especially with your powers." I told him honestly which I knew he could sense the truth in my words. Then, Edward appeared.

"Bella, stay away from him. He's dangerous, my love." He said. Why is it always the first thing he tells whenever he sees me. Telling me that whatever I did was dangerous or stay away from whomever dangerous. It really irritated me so much that it made want to do it more and shut his fucking mouth.

"No. And I am not your love."I said. He looked at me with a helpless but angry expression. "Why can't you just listen to me once and do as what you are told." He said.

"I am not your dog, Eddie so I wouldn't listen to you. But if there is something that you tell me and I would do it, it will be you telling me to leave you alone because you are irritating and I would happily comply with your wish." I said, I would never call him Eddie if he had not pissed me off.

"You grew some balls, belly-boo." Emmett said, laughing. "That is what you get after you hang out too much with werewolves. "So, Alice is not your mate then why are you two so close before?"I asked.

"Because she saved my life and gave me a family." He said. It made me so curious that I wanted to know more about his past. Then it came to me that I have not asked Matt whether he have any powers.

"Matt, do you have any powers?" I asked. I wanted to see if he had any powers.

"I can manipulate lightning at will and send lightning bolts to shock humans/vampires till they burn to death." He said. I did not he was so dangerous but suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Matt." I called out, softly and pulled out those puppy dog eyes that even Sam, the alpha of the werewolf pack couldn't even resist. I pretended that I was ready to cry, tears already swelling up in my eyes ready for the show.

To Be Continued …..

Sheryllovie98


End file.
